This invention relates generally to processor-based systems and particularly to processor-based systems to create virtual reality displays.
Virtual reality devices enable a user to interact with images generated by a computer system. From the user""s point of view, the images may appear to be real objects. By receiving feedback about the user""s movements, the computer generated images may be modified so that those images appear to interact with the human user.
For example, head mounted displays may be utilized to produce the illusion of an interaction with a virtual reality image. In addition, data generating gloves may be worn by the user to generate position signals indicative of the user""s position. In some cases, relatively expensive equipment and burdensome procedures may be necessary to assume a virtual reality experience.
Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to make a virtual reality experience available at a relatively lower cost, for example in connection with toys and other entertainment devices.